


How X Got Banned From That One Shinjuku Bar

by Selah



Series: Gensou [10]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, LUNA SEA, X JAPAN
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Supernatural Elements, homophobic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, going to that particular bar had been a bad idea from the start. One mistake they wouldn't be making again, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How X Got Banned From That One Shinjuku Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Short fill from a Tumblr meme, flashing back to early 90s. The supernatural aspect is about half subtext, but hey. As far as I know, nothing like this has been confirmed to have happened, but probably not really that much of a stretch to think it _could_ have.

“You think you're better than us, fucking faggot?!”

As warnings went, it wasn't a very good one, but it was enough. Isshi grabbed the back of Sugizo's shirt, tugging him backwards with him as hide ducked the drunken punch thrown at him. Isshi had come to Tokyo the day before to spend a week (or two) visiting his friend, something he and Yoshiki hadn't done in quite some time, and been more than happy to tag along with his friend's band. X's live had been something of a first for him, a wild and colorfully boisterous, heavy metal affair. Not his usual style, but he could appreciate it, as an artist. And he could appreciate how much performing made Yoshiki happy. Even now, hours later, the man was still practically aglow with pride and pleasure. And now anger, as well.

Any hope that they could avoid an out and out brawl evaporated in the next instant as Taiji came out of nowhere to smash an empty bottle over the drunken biker's head. Instantly, the rest of the drunken idiot's group jumped forward and it would have taken a grossly conspicuous act of strong magic to stop the fight that ensued. For as much beer as Taiji had consumed, he was handling himself surprisingly well. Hide wasn't doing nearly so well, two against one, and Isshi let go of Sugizo's shirt as he took another step back from the fighting himself. A wobbly punch missed Yoshiki by a mile, landing on some other patron's back and Isshi smothered a groan as another group of friends was suddenly embroiled in the spreading brawl. Security was trying to wade in and break things up and he was pretty sure he had heard someone saying they had called the police, but the chaos was spreading rapidly as the rest of the bar's patrons either pushed for the door or got sucked into the violence.

The flash of fangs caught his attention and Isshi stepped to Yoshiki's side, pulling the drunken biker off his friend before Yoshiki could do something they would regret.

“The cops are on their way, don't do something stupid,” he muttered, palming a slip of fuda and using it to knock out the drunk Yoshiki had almost bitten. “We need to end this and get out.”

Even as he was saying the words, Isshi could tell that ship had sailed. He could see the bloodlust in Yoshiki's eyes, feel the way drunken bigotry, ignorant hate, had spread into the rest of the bar's patrons, at least those who hadn't already escaped. Short of a massive pacification spell, Isshi wasn't sure how he was going to stop things.

And then policemen in riot gear were storming into the place, waving batons and shouting out orders, arresting everyone. A touch of magic and he was able to shield himself and Yoshiki from the police, but not fast enough to protect the rest of their group. A sigh as he watched Taiji, hide, and Sugizo being escorted away in handcuffs. He let the spell fade just enough for the cops to notice them standing quietly against the wall.

“You two! You better come with us.”

“Yes, officer, of course, officer,” he said, squeezing Yoshiki's wrist in warning. At least he still had a few contacts in Tokyo, including a lawyer who would be more than happy to help defend them if it came to that.


End file.
